


Home Is Where My Heart Is

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Askbox Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for an askbox prompt from tony-stalk: <i>hartwin in before i go to sleep au with charlie being eggsy's real partner not harry, please :)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where My Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on my Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/114368205002/hartwin-in-before-i-go-to-sleep-au-with-charlie)

The coolness of the office is a stark relief from the heat outside. Silently, they divest themselves of their gear, taking care to make sure that the flash drive they’d been sent out to retrieve is passed over to a waiting Merlin.

“12 hours, 14 minutes.” Merlin drawls, eyes unblinking behind his glasses. “Impressive.”

Charlie grins and it’s like watching a snake smile. “Only for you, Merlin.” He purrs. Eggsy tries his best not smirk at that. It’s no secret around HQ that his partner has a fire or something lit for their resident Control.

“You’ll have my report before 9 tomorrow morning.” Eggsy says, shrugging on his casual clothes. Yawning, he nods his head at them. “See ya.”

“Oi! Don’t let him fuck you too hard! Roxy’s put us on duty for tomorrow night’s mock skirmish.” Charlie calls out at his retreating back. In response, Eggsy promptly gives him the two-fingered salute.

He takes the stairs, keeping his footsteps light as the wood creaks under his shoes. Taking a left down the corridor, he knocks on the door, waiting for a mumbled response before he enters.

“Hi.” He smiles as he closes the door behind him. “Missed me yet?”

Harry sits at Arthur’s old table (in his mind, Harry is Harry and never quite Arthur but always important to him) that is covered with stacks of paperwork. There is never any doubt in Merlin’s hand in this.

“You’re back.” Harry says, surprised. A slow smile curves his lips. He steps away from behind the desk, going up to Eggsy. “Did everything go well?”

“You were watching the whole time.” Eggsy answers, rolling his eyes. Taking a step forth, he lets himself fall into Harry’s embrace. “I missed you.”

Harry laughs. His breath tickles the side of Eggsy’s temple. “If this is how it’s going to be each and every time you leave for a short haul mission, I dread to predict what will happen when you come back to me after long ones.”

“I’d probably make you fuck me on top of whatever important documents Merlin’s foisting off at you at the time.” Eggsy says around a yawn. 

Harry tilts his head up when he’s done, thumbing the curl of his lips. “Welcome home Eggsy.” He says softly.

“Glad to be.” Eggsy replies, tucking his head into the crook of Harry’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [Got headcanon?](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
